the_gemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gem Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 September 2016
04:29 OK 04:29 jasper: ...*looks down the cliff* *glitches* 04:30 *Sapphire heals jasper,just so the last rp is forgotten* 04:30 Smh 04:30 jasper: stay out of this!! 04:30 So done with you MK 04:30 jasper: its my choice 04:31 Ok 04:31 (sorry 04:31 (I JUST WANTED AN EMO RP 04:31 (GUYS 04:31 YOU NEED TO CHILL 04:32 "Ok" 04:32 I knew you were going to quote me 04:32 Stfu mk 04:32 "GUYS 04:32 "YOU NEED TO CHILL 04:33 jasper: *picks mk and opal up* chill 04:33 you know, i was just kidding on skype 04:33 I'M NOT YOU'RE WIFE 04:33 ...Or am I 04:33 YOU'RE CONFUSING ME 04:34 I'm leaving homestuck :) 04:34 BOY 04:34 CHILL 04:34 I'm passive aggressive af now 04:34 "I love quoting people. Its fun to to do" 04:34 04:35 "same" 04:35 pichoid wtf,dont act like i didint tell you i was just kidding on can town 04:35 he knows xD 04:35 the only mad ones are... 04:35 you and opal 04:35 altho opal isnt that mad 04:35 " "I love quoting people. Its fun to do" " 04:35 ACTUALLY 04:35 I AM MAD 04:35 YOU DONT JUST 04:36 se 04:36 see" 04:36 JOKE ABOUT HOMESTUCK 04:36 IN A BAD WAY 04:36 No 04:36 Opal is that mad 04:36 Opal is pissed 04:36 Cause you wanna shit talk 04:37 im just trying to not get inti an argument. 04:37 into" 04:37 even though i just did 04:37 MK 04:37 GO BACK TO YOUR GRAVE 04:37 UR DEAD 04:37 REMEMBER THAT 04:38 ok 04:38 Pink pearl: *Kills sapphire* 04:39 *Error code 392 sapphire has already killed himself* 04:39 Pink pearl: *Kills sapphire anyway* 04:39 jasper: im happy 04:39 jasper: cured of my depression 04:39 jasper: *hiding her self loathing feelings* 04:40 jasper: *glitches* SO SO HAPPY!! 04:40 jasper: *laughs instead of crying* 04:40 *Sapphire is killing himself* 04:40 "WHY EVEN BOTHER TO HAVE A HAPPY LIFE" 04:40 Pink pearl: *Is helping* 04:42 UM 04:42 Stop 04:42 Killing himself? 04:42 That's way to far 04:43 Jasper tried to tho 04:43 once 04:44 Well I didn't see it 04:44 So... 04:44 brb 04:44 i'll talk bout it later 04:46 Logging error: asshole detected 04:46 SAVAGE 04:46 I WARNED YOU DAWG 04:49 (Hey) 04:49 idk so i did go to far yesterday but idk like 04:50 it was bruh. 04:51 wait he left 04:51 o 04:51 (Who left?) 04:51 you didnt see the drama..? 04:51 DAMN 04:51 mk 04:52 idk tho like in the rp like mk's char kept egging jasper to die 04:52 so i was like 04:52 ok 04:52 evennnn if i made it too depressing ;__; 04:58 ok 04:58 so like 04:58 who wants 2 04:58 like 04:58 rp 04:58 yES 04:59 yE 04:59 Lightning opal: *Being mean* 05:00 jasper: i can so outmean you 05:00 jasper: *pushes a random person* 05:02 Opal: *Is cleaning up the beach house* 05:02 Opal: "WTF HAPPENED" 05:02 leggilite: me and my sisters just crashed her! 05:02 *here 05:03 armilite: IT WAS THE MOST FUN 05:03 armilite: *pushes a vase* 05:03 Opal: *HIDES BEHIND A DESK* 05:03 Opal: "I'VE DIED AND GONE TO GEM HELL"" 05:03 navilite: ah...this nasty place...ITS BEAUTIFUL WHEN IT IS IN SHEER DESTRUCTION 05:04 navilite: *burns all the houseplants* 05:04 sard: these terrible, TERRIBLE, CHILDREN 05:04 sard: *calls sugilite* when the HELL is your vacation over? 05:04 Opal: "WHERE IS THERE MOTHER?!" 05:04 Sugilite: *Answers* "Nope" *Hangs up* 05:04 Sugilite: *Is actually recording a new album* 05:05 Sugilite: "I can be freak, everyday of every week" 05:05 navilite: she said she went to the land of music or something! 05:05 Opal: *She crawls out from under the desk and stands up, she looks PISSED* 05:05 garnet: *preorders sugi's album online* i'm her biggest fan!!! 05:05 garnet: these purple rubies make my rubies look like pure angels 05:06 Opal: "I'M GOING TO FIND HER AND GIVE HER THESE CHILDREN! COME ON CHILDREN AND SARD!" 05:06 nAVY: *IS CRYING OF FEAR* 05:07 sard: *helps pick up the purple rubies* oh navy dear, do not fret, they will be gone! 05:11 Opal: "LETS GO" 05:11 SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG BTW 05:11 I keep getting caught up in conversations with family members 05:12 ah its ok lol!! 05:12 sard: SUGILITE!!! *pounds on the door* 05:13 Opal: *Slams the door down with her foot* 05:13 Sugilite: "WTF?!" 05:14 sard: WE WANT. TO GIVE YOU. A HUG 05:15 Opal: *Dumps the children on Sugilite's lap* 05:15 Opal: *Picks up Sard and RUNS TO THE BEACH HOUSE* 05:16 sard: *blushes* you SAVED ME. 05:16 sard: saved me from HEARING HER YELL 05:16 *The Sugi's are already back on the couch* 05:17 Docilite: "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" 05:19 arnilite: *punches sugilite's foot* WE MISSED YOU MAMA!! 05:19 Opal: "SUGILITE'S AT THE MUSIC PLACE, WE LITERALLY JUST DROPPED YOU OFF" 05:19 Navy: *WAS IN THE PILE OF CHILDREN* WHERE AM I 05:19 Opal: "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET TO THE HOUSE THAT FAST?!" 05:20 navilite: we can RUN!!! 05:20 05:20 omg what if the sugis wear glasses! 05:21 like all different styles too 05:21 (i dont remember if they do or not 05:21 Well they don't but 05:21 I could probably add them if you remind me tomorrow^ 05:21 Shouldn't be to hard 05:21 I've just got a headache from dealing with MK 05:23 i dont blame u lol!! u dont have to xD 05:25 arny: navy....we might....be forgotten 05:25 army: forever... 05:46 jasper: where did we go. what did we do. i think its butter 05:49 jasper: it wasnt quite me, it wasnt quite you...i think its hydrogented vegetable oil 05:50 jasper: oh...um...well i just cant stop thinking 05:50 jasper: what if it is butter? 05:21 Shouldn't be to hard 05:21 I've just got a headache from dealing with MK 05:23 i dont blame u lol!! u dont have to xD 05:25 arny: navy....we might....be forgotten 05:25 army: forever... 05:46 jasper: where did we go. what did we do. i think its butter 05:49 jasper: it wasnt quite me, it wasnt quite you...i think its hydrogented vegetable oil 05:50 jasper: oh...um...well i just cant stop thinking 05:50 jasper: what if it is butter? 06:02 Update!: MK has left, sanity is returned 06:02 jasper: yassssssss 04:33 Hello 05:18 Welp 05:19 Rp? 05:24 ... 05:24 Well 05:24 I sort of have a new OC 05:25 A friend drew an uncorrupt version of the Glass Ghost Gem from the Steven Universe comics 05:25 But she didn't want to use her, so she gave her to me 05:25 05:25 05:25 Oh 05:26 Her gem name will probably be Blue Obsidian 05:27 ok 05:29 ...Anyways 05:29 I'm seriously considering banning MK tbh 05:29 Without telling him 05:30 Please dont 05:30 I thing ur being too harsh 05:30 I don't 05:30 He was an asshole 05:30 Well, is 05:30 Ok 05:30 Do what you please 05:32 What did he do. 05:33 What happened. 05:33 Drama 05:33 I want to know before any hasty descisions are made. 05:33 What did he do that was so assholey. 05:33 Um, i've already banned him 05:33 Opal, WHAT DID HE DO? 05:34 STARTED DRAMA 05:34 I've already said 05:34 Arguing with me 05:34 HOW DID HE START DRAMA?! 05:34 WHAT WAS THE ARGUMENT?! 05:34 Omg, calm down 05:34 I WANT TO HELP EVERYONE GET ALONG BUT I CAN'T DAMN WELL DO THAT IF NOONE TELLS ME THE PROBLEM! 05:35 The problem has already been solved 05:35 I SWEAR, THIS IS GONNA BE THE NEXT TRYING-TO-GET-OPAL-BANNED OR SOCKONYX 05:35 i want to help, but it seems the only way to do that is to always be around. 05:35 AND I CAN'T DO THAT. 05:36 I am not a good mediator, so I guess I'm failing at being an Auspistice, a Moirail, and a good friend! 05:37 AND I WANT TO BE A GOOD FRIEND! 05:37 GOD DAMN IT AMBER YOUR A GOOD FRIEND 05:37 STOP SAYING YOU ARE NOT 05:37 JUST DO IT 05:37 I don't want people being banned over small things such as arguments! 05:39 What was the argument even about that was so bad you had to ban him? 05:41 Opal, can you at least explain? 05:48 (...oh) 05:48 Same fluf 05:48 Same 05:54 I just want an explanation.. 06:06 I JUST WANNA RP 06:07 I DONT WANNA TAKE PART OF THIS DRAMA ANYMORE 06:07 k 06:08 I already told you what happened 06:08 Drama 06:08 And he's been unbanned 06:08 I have to go anyways, i'm going to the store with my mom 06:09 I'll be back in about an hour 06:09 cya 06:09 I need to go as well. 06:09 cya 06:23 ello. 06:25 Hi 06:25 rp? 06:26 sure; 06:26 Pink pearl: *BEING CREEPY AS HELL* 06:27 green pearl: *walking through the forest* lifes far out man...SO BEAUTIFUL...THESE FLIES ARE BEAUTIFUL...this dirt is wonderous! 06:28 Blue dragon opal: OKAY, I GOTTA TAKE HER DOWN AND SHATTER HER *CLEARS HER MIND* LES DO THIS 06:29 Blue dragon opal: *CHARGES AT PINK PEARL AND GETS KILLED ALMOST INSTANTLY* 06:29 green pearl: no, no be groovy!! shes just trying to be nice! 06:29 (shes a hippie she she takes in those word hippie words 06:29 BE GROOVY 06:31 Pink pearl: *STOMPING ON BLUE DRAGON OPAL SHARDS* 06:33 green pearl: *shivers* w-WHA.....*backs away* damn pearl, your tough...! 06:33 shit i gtg 06:33 I'LL BE BACK 06:53 (Hey) 06:54 UM 06:54 GTG AGAIN 06:58 how come everything happens when im gone 09:27 EnderEmerald46 ping 2016 09 05